


Wataru

by The_EMJ, TheMGMouse



Series: "The Asahina Brothers, Sister, and Squirrel" [1]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EMJ/pseuds/The_EMJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Wataru.1.2. TBA(When there is no more room in the summary, it will be put in the first chapter)





	Wataru

Neep Neepity Neep

After their father died, Masaomi became a father figure to him. Masaomi made him his favorite rabbit toy and has a similar one in his pocket as well.

Watatru looked up at him, “I… is-”

Masaomi looked up at him and hugged him, confirming it even though he couldn’t say it aloud, it wasn’t his fault… “yeah…” He managed.

Wataru didn’t know how to respond, but to break into tear alongside his older brother.

“I’m sorry…” Masaomi whispered.

“It wasn’t like it was your fault.” Wataru tried a smile before leaving Masaoni’s arms and to his room.

A while later Masaomi was in his room, I couldn’t even tell him… he thought and frowned. I have to make it up to him somehow… He looked around and found a small sewing kit and a lightbulb flashed into his head, “Wataru!” He called over the next morning.

Wataru looked at the rabbit, “It’s so cute!”

Masanomi smiled, “It’s yours! And, see, look - I have one too!”

“They’re like, papa and son!” Wataru chirped cheerfully.

Masaomi smiled, “Yep, a lot like that.”

Wataru hugged the rabbit tightly, “Thank you!”


End file.
